Pushing Through
by mamabear2006
Summary: I thought it was going to be different. This was supposed to be our time. Now I will push through. I have to.
1. Chapter 1

Pushing Through

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters are owned by S. Meyer. The plot is all me.

Flashback:

"I promise Bella, it won't be forever. The divorce is nearly final. We are just simply traveling together to what was going to be our new house to gather her things and then she will be returning once everything is finalized. It shouldn't be long, I promise. Then we can be together, the way it was always supposed to be. You go ahead and find out what you need to transfer schools for your Masters degree and by the start of the summer we will be together," Edward tells me as we sit in his truck.

End of Flashback:

For the first couple of weeks, he called me every day. Then the calls came every other day; work he said. Then it was suddenly only emails. A week later and nothing. Another week passed and not a word. I thought he was just busy finalizing the divorce and with work. I went on as normal, school and work. One morning, 7 weeks after Edward left, I woke up sick, vomiting everything and anything. Went on for a couple of days, so I went to the student health clinic, I thought I had food poisoning. The doctor asked all the standard questions.

"Last menstrual cycle," Dr. Cope asked.

I couldn't remember, so I pulled out my planner and started back tracking. It was then I noticed that I was 7 weeks late. Told the doctor and she right away ran a pregnancy test. Yup I, Bella Swan was pregnant with my high school married sweetheart.

That night I sat in front of my computer finding a way to email Edward that I needed to talk to him, that it was important. I had tried calling him but I kept getting "sorry your call can not be completed…" so decided this was the next best way. I wasn't planning on telling him in an email. I just wanted him to call me. So, I opened up my email page and noticed an email from him.

To: bellaswan96 *****

From doctorcullen *****

Subject: So…

Bella,

I don't know how to say this without coming off as a douche, so I am just going to say it. The divorce proceedings have been cancelled. On the drive up here, we talked and talked. We talked about our marriage and what went wrong. I told Kate about you, that I wanted to get back together with you, that you were waiting for me to send for you. She cried. She said she would give me the divorce. After we arrived at the house, she started getting her things ready to move back home and then 2 weeks later I got sick. I had emergency surgery for my appendix. Isn't that funny, I am going to medical school and needed surgery. Well she took care of me, and it was during my recovery that something happened. 4 weeks after I left you, I had a bit too much to drink and she and I were physically together. I was then we decided to try to save our marriage. I am sorry to have to tell you this through an email. Call me a coward. You will always be the love of my life, my soul mate. But I was raised to not give up on my marriage. So that is what I am doing. Who knows it might not work out, but then again it might? So please don't email me anymore, don't call. I would tell you to forget about me, but I know you. You won't be able to. I want you to hate me, but I know you have a big heart and won't. However, I do want you to find love and happiness. Goodbye.

Edward

****end of email****

I stared at the screen, not wanting to blink. Not really wanting to believe I read what I read.

I know he said for me not to contact him, but I'm pregnant. He may not want me anymore, but he deserves to know. Well ok, maybe he doesn't really deserve to know but my baby deserves the chance to have a father. I know what its like to be raised by a single parent. Quickly click compose…

To: doctorcullen *****

From: bellaswan96 *****

Subject: Important

I got your email and will respect your wishes, but you should know I am 7 weeks pregnant; baby is yours.

Bella

I clicked send.

Immediate response (delivery failure) email address is invalid

I was shocked. Just like that I was tossed aside.

I clicked save on the email and closed my laptop and moved to my bed. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe what started out wonderful would have ended this way. I truly believed this was our chance. The chance we missed in high school, when we went our separate ways for college. Everyone thought we would get married and have a family. We had been together since we were kids, since the moment I moved to Forks Elementary. But college happened and he met "Kate" and he and I were over, they married 6 months later.

Almost 4 years later, just as I am finishing up my degree in Business administration, he walked back into my life. We bumped into each other when I was home during a school break. He was also home, because he was meeting with his family lawyer Jenks about starting the divorce proceedings. He was moving to Chicago for medical school and wanted the divorce over before he left. She had been unfaithful and he finally couldn't get passed that. We started off just getting coffee and talking. Then it led to us rekindling our high school romance. Now here I am, 7 weeks pregnant and alone.

I stared at a picture we took at our meadow back in Forks. It was taken a few days before he was going to leave. We were so happy, everything was perfect. Plans had been made and we were going to be together.

Now I have to make plans for me and my little bean.

Edward Cullen won't break me. I will push through this and I will succeed. I have to.

I look down at my flat stomach, and as I rub my hands over it, I make a promise to be all that I can be for him or her. I won't fail.


	2. Chapter 2

Pushing Through

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters are owned by S. Meyer. The plot is all me.

To answer a few questions from reviews. Yes, this will be a B/E HEA, just going to take some work to get these two together. Also, Bella, did try calling him to let him know about the baby but phone calls wouldn't go through, so she tried to let him know through email and his account was invalid.

This story will be mostly in Bella POV with a bit of Edwards POV thrown in but we won't hear from him for a while.

Chapter 2

It's been a week since I got the email from Edward. I tried the next day to email him again, thinking maybe it was a fluke. However, I go the same message, invalid account. I tried calling him and this time I got a message that said, "the number you have called has been disconnected, please try again". I managed to make an appointment at a women's clinic downtown, not too far from the university. This weekend I will be driving back home to talk to my dad and to also stop by the Cullen's house to talk to his mom.

I make my way to the doctor's office.

"Good morning, how can I help you," the receptionist smiles at me.

"Yes, Isabella Swan, I have an appointment. Dr. Cope from the university was going to fax over my records, "I tell her.

"Ah yes, Ms. Swan, please fill these out and the doctor will see you in a bit," she replies.

I sit down and start to fill out the paperwork. Most of the information is about me and of Edward. Since I have known him since we were kids, I was able to answer most of the questions. I return the paperwork and sit down to wait to be called.

"Ms. Swan, Dr. Russell will see you now," the nurse says.

I follow her down and they take my weight and blood pressure.

I sit on the examination table and the doctor walks in a few minutes later.

"Ms. Swan," Dr. Russell says

"Bella, please," I replied.

"Ok, Bella, it says here you were 7 weeks pregnant. So, let's go ahead and see where we are at ok, lie back so I can do an internal sonogram," Dr. Russell informs me.

I lay back and wince slightly from the discomfort of having the internal wand up my womanly parts.

"Ok, there we go, say hi Mama," Dr. Russell says.

I look over and see the most beautiful little bean on the screen.

"Yes, right on track, you are measuring now at almost 9 weeks, let's see if we can hear the heartbeat," she tells me.

She turns a knob and suddenly the room is filled with a whooshing sound. Wow can't believe that is the heartbeat.

"Ok everything looks good from here. You are due June 15, let's get you scheduled for your next appointment in 4 weeks. Here are some brochures on baby and some support groups for moms," Dr. Russell tells me.

I make my way to the front where the nurse gives me my appointment card and Bean's first picture.

I head home and find my roommate and best friend Rosalie home. We met here at UW and became roommates. She has become a great friend. She has a twin brother who also lives near us with his friend Emmett who is Rosalie's boyfriend. She knows about Edward and the baby, so she was waiting for me to come home from my appointment.

"Hey Bella, how was the doctor? Bean good," she asks?

"Yeah all is good, I am now 9 weeks, due in June. Got to see bean on the screen and heard his heartbeat. It was amazing," I tell her while handing her the sonogram picture.

"So cute, for a bean that is. So, what are you going to do about Edward," she asks?

"I am going to try to call him again and email him tonight. If that doesn't work, then this weekend when I make the drive to Forks to tell my dad, I will stop by his parents and ask them for their help in contacting him." I tell her.

"Sounds like a plan. So, Emmett and Jasper want to come over with pizza and watch Netflix. I told them we would see how you were feeling since you went to the doctor today," Rose tells me.

"Yes, that is fine, ask them to bring some buffalo wings, I am in the mood for wings. I am going to head to my room and call Edward," I reply as I walk to the room.

I take a picture of the sonogram to attach to the email, then I place it on my dresser mirror.

I power up my laptop and open my email account. I see all the undeliverable emails that have been sent back. I know he told me to not contact him again, but I can't let him walk away without knowing. He needs to know, and he can decide if he wants to be in bean's life. Me I don't need him, while I will always love him and wish things were different, I can take care of myself and I have a wonderful support system in my friends and dad.

**To: doctorcullen *******

**From: bellaswan96 *******

**Subject: Bean Update**

**Hello Edward, I don't know what I keep trying to reach you. It's obvious by the return messages that you won't be getting them, but I need to try. You have to know. I went to the doctor today. I am now 9 weeks along and I got to hear the baby's heartbeat. I am due June 15****th****, ironic, your birthday is a few days later. I am attaching a sonogram picture of bean. If you do read this, please let me know what you wish to do. Let me make this clear though, I will NOT be giving my baby up for adoption or having an abortion. Just wanted to throw that out there. If you wish to have no rights to be the baby then please let me know and I will send you documents to sign over your rights. I want for nothing and am asking for nothing other then to let you know you are going to be a dad.**

**Isabella**

I click send, and immediately get what has become the standard response… undeliverable message.

I sign and grab my phone, look up his phone number and click call.

_Ring ring, we are sorry the person you are calling is now longer available, if you feel you have reached this recording in error please hang up and try again._

I disconnect from my phone, and just sit there. I don't want to feel sorry for myself, I am the one who let herself believe in him again.

"Girls, we bring food and beverages, where you at," I hear the booming voice of Emmett.

The rest of the night went well. During dinner Jasper asked the million-dollar question.

"So, Baby Bells, how is mini bell doing," he asks?

"Really mini bell, lol. Well Mini bell is doing well, 9 weeks along," I replied.

"So… um what about he who must not be named," he asks?

"Voldemort," I asked? "I don't know, I mean I figured he was gone since Harry got rid of him in the last movie, why did he resurface again?"

"Hahaha glad to see the pregnancy hasn't messed with your sense of humor. But no not Voldemort, Edward," he says.

"Oh, that he, well I have been trying to email him and call him and always get the same replies. So, nothing new on that topic. But this weekend I am making the trip down to see my dad, going to drop the mini bell/bean bomb on him. While there I plan to head up to Edward's parents and talk to them," I say.

"Do you want us to go with you, you know where are here for you," Rose asked.

I see the guys nod. "Thanks guys but I think I will be ok, if I need you, I will call you."

~~Saturday morning~~

I got up early to make the drive down to Forks.

I pull up into my dad's house. He isn't home as the cruiser is in the driveway but not the truck. Probably went see Billy down on the reservation. I unload and make my way inside. I always love coming home, don't know if I could live back home, living with my dad is not bad, he and I are the same in so many ways. It's the town. The constant reminders from other towns people about "how it would have been great if Edward and I had gotten married, or how do I feel now that he is becoming a doctor", before our little relationship happened, that is all the comments I would get and now I can imagine what will happen when they see that I am pregnant. They had seen us together, and of course through the gossip mill everyone knew that Edward was getting a divorce from his wife. The people of Forks never really warmed up to her, her being an "outsider" and all. So, when they heard he was getting a divorce and he and I were planning on rekindling our relationship you can imagine the comments we go. Can you imagine now, when they find out that golden boy Edward dumped me again and that I am pregnant? Yeah is that reason alone I can't ever move back. But its always nice to be able to come home and be with my dad.

I took my bag upstairs to my room and changed. After I made my way down and started trying to see what we would have for dinner. Of course, my dad had lots of fish in the freezer. Dad would eat nothing but fish if allowed. So I looked to see if he had some of Harry's Fish Fry, yup he did. There will always be Harry's Fish Fry in this house. Dad can live on three things, Vitamin R, Fish and Harry's Fish Fry. He may be out of milk or eggs and even coffee (he says he can always go to the diner for coffee, I think he likes to go and say hi to Sue who works there), but he will never be without those other three must haves. Thank goodness he had some frozen veggies in the freezer. So, I rolled up my sleeves and go to work. Dinner was almost down when I heard the truck pull into the driveway.

"Umm something smells good, either a robber disguised as a cook has broken in or my Bells is here," I hear my dad reply.

"Hey dad, dinner is almost ready. How are you," I asked?

"Good baby girl, you are doing ok, you look a bit pale," he says.

"Yeah dad, doing awesome but we will talk more at dinner time, go get changed, it's almost ready," I say.

Dad goes to get cleaned up while I start pulling dishes out to plate.

I am putting our dishes down on the table when dad walks in. Goes straight for the fridge and get a can of beer, I pour myself a glass of milk.

We sit down for dinner and we start to talk. Dad fills me in on the happenings of Forks, like there is much anyway. He tells me that Mark his deputy is expecting baby #2 with his wife, that Jacob finally got his mechanic shop up and running, then he mentions the family that I was wondering out.

Esme came by the other day. She came to tell me she was sorry that it didn't work out with Edward. They were really hoping that things would have worked up since they love you like a daughter.

"Yeah about that, I need to go and talk to them this weekend that I am here," I tell him.

"Oh well they aren't here; they flew to Chicago this weekend. They went to see Edward and her, they will be back next week," he tells me.

"Oh ok well then I will call them next weekend," I say.

Well there goes that out the window.

"Um dad about what I wanted to talk to the Cullens, well it concerns you as well," I tell him.

"Hmm really, what about," he asks?

"Ok um please save your questions and comments for when I am done. Well as you know, Edward and I were seeing each other while he was getting a divorce. Well the day that he sent me the email breaking up with me, I found out that I was pregnant. I was planning on telling him that night but when I called him, his phone was disconnected so I emailed him, and I got it sent back and undeliverable. I have been trying to reach him and no luck. I went to the doctor earlier this week, and baby is doing well. I am currently 9 weeks along. I wanted to talk to Esme and Edward and see if there was a way to get in touch with him," I managed to get it all out.

I look at my dad and, I see his fork with some fish is stopped midway to his mouth and his mouth has fallen open.

It took him a bit to find his words.

"Ok, wow, a baby. You are going to be a mom. I am going to be a granddad. I guess I need to get a child's fishing pole and fishing box for him or her, oh and a kid's life jacket, no way am I taking your mini out on the boat. If baby is anything like you, mini klutz, lol," he laughs.

"Dad are you ok, I thought you would be upset," I ask

"Oh yes well I am but not at you, at Edward. You are an adult about to graduate from college, starting the graduate program and have a very good job waiting for you after graduation. You are a strong girl, Bells. You have been taking care of me since you were old enough to reach the stove. You got this. Now Edward I am upset with, I mean I understand he wants to give his "marriage" a chance, but to completely cut you off without even waiting for a response. Wait till I tell Esme. That boy was always afraid of what mama would say," he says.

We finished our dinner, afterwards I showed dad the sonogram. He had a smile on so big. He hugged me and whispered that he would always be there for me and for his grandchild.

The rest of the weekend went by well. Dad got up early and went out to get breakfast. He came back with take out bags and a small bag from Newtons Outfitters.

"Bells, I couldn't resist, look what I found while I waited for our order," Dad says as he pulls out a couple of items from the bag. He pulls out the cutest little fishing vest/onesie and then he pulls out a baby fishing bucket hat that says, "Grandpa's Fishing Buddy". It really was the most adorable thing ever. I started to cry, I hugged him and said, "Thanks Dad, its perfect."

Before I knew it, it was time to head back to Seattle. Graduation was next week so I would see dad then.

"I will tell Esme, that you need to talk to her when I see her," Dad tells me.

I give him a hug and start the journey home. So many things are happening this week. Graduation and then I start my new job at Jasper and Rose's dad's company, Hale Financial. I will be the Jr financial officer, and hopefully once I finish my Masters I will get promoted to Senior Financial officer. I have always loved numbers and it is an awesome opportunity. Plus, the company works some charity programs sponsoring wishes for children who are sick or have loved ones who are sick, and I will be on the committee that overseas the finances for it. I am most looking forward to that.

About an hour into the drive home and baby decides to let me know of his presence. I must go to the bathroom. So, I pull into the newest gas station and make my way to the bathroom. I make my way out and stop to get something to munch on, I am getting a bit hungry. I am looking to see what I want when someone says, "excuse me".

I turn around and I look up and encounter the most beautiful hazel eyes ever.

"I'm sorry," I replied.

"No, I'm sorry, I saw you walking down the aisle and wanted to come and introduce myself. My name is Garrett," he says while extending his hand.

"Hi, I am Bella," I respond while taking his hand.

He asked for my number, and I found out that he was also heading to Seattle, he was a Pediatric surgeon. He promised to call, and we parted ways.

Well looks like things might be picking up, I thought as I got into my car, then I felt the pressure on my bladder again, and remembered "Oh wait, I am pregnant with another's baby!"


	3. Chapter 3

Pushing Through

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters are owned by S. Meyer. The plot is all me.

Bella will not be a complete doormat, but she will falter some of the times.

This chapter will have Bella's POV.

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

The whole drive back to Seattle, I wondered how dating would be, since I am pregnant. I mean there can't be that many guys out there that would want to date a pregnant girl. Then once bean is here, will I even have time to date, and if I do, who would want a single mom with a baby. Bringing up Baby isn't as romantic as it sounds like in the movies. It is actually a mood killer. I won't hide bean either, if and that is a big "IF" Garrett calls I will be honest about my current status. I won't be strung along again and get my heart broken. Then again, I don't even know if I am ready to date. I thought Edward was it, I thought we were finally going to have our happily ever after. We had made plans and talked about marriage and babies. It hasn't been that long since he left and even shorter since E-day (I have affectionally named the day that I got the email E-day), so who knows I may not be ready. Oh well we will see; he may not even call at all.

I arrive in Seattle and stop to pick up a sandwich from the deli shop close to our place. Rose had said she was going out with Emmett and Jasper had a date with someone his mom knew. So, it was just me, bean, my mouth-watering sandwich, and Dr. McDreamy and McSteamy. Yes, I am such a walking cliché. I live in Seattle and dated a hot doctor, who was married, and now met another hot doctor. Then it dawned me, Garrett is a doctor, what are the odds that he knows my McDreamy? I mean Edward is in Chicago barely entering medical school, so the odds are slim to none. I think I will see the episode where McSteamy gets punched by McDreamy. I put my feet up and enjoy my sandwich while watching Greys. Around 3 episodes in a call it a night, I have a lot going on this week, then graduation is Saturday, followed by entering the grown-up world we call work on Monday.

The week goes by slowly. I turned in my last paper, and my undergraduate career is officially over. Tonight, we are going out to celebrate the end of college. Emmett and Jasper are taking Rose and I to the Space Needle for dinner. Then heading back to our place for a movie marathon of Harry Potter. Yes, we are Potter fans. I can't wait to be able to ready the stories to my little guy here. I am getting ready when my phone rings, I glance at the screen, umm unknown. I don't answer. Not even a minute later it rings again, again unknown, so this time I reject the call. Again, not even a minute later and another unknown, this time I answer.

"Hello?" I ask.

Silence

"Hello?"

Nothing still.

"Listen creep, if you are looking to play games, I am cops daughter, I know how to defend myself," I say.

Then I hear the oddest thing.

A verse from a song…

_If you see her, tell her the light's still on for her._

Then a click and the line go dead. That is so odd. First of all, what song is that lyric from? So of course, I googled it, its from a country song from a group Brooks n Dunn, who the heck are they. Apparently, it's a guy and a girl who still love each other. For a brief moment I thought it was Edward. But it couldn't be, he hates country music. Says its so depressing. I wanted to believe it was from him, but I wasn't going to drive myself crazy thinking that, because we know it's not.

I finish getting dressed and head out to the living room where the guys are waiting for us girls. I didn't mention anything to them about the song, one because I don't want them to freak out that I have a creepy person calling me and sending me hidden messages and two I don't want them to think it's Edward and put that idea in my head.

We are about to head out when again my phone rings, I actually jump when it rings. "Bella, you ok," asked Emmett? "Yeah just wasn't expecting a call this late," I say.

I glance down expecting another Unknown but this time it says Garrett. I answer, "Hello?"

"Bella, hey it's Garrett, how are you," he asks.

"I am great, turned in my last paper and my friends and I are going out for dinner. You?", I replied.

"Great, work is going well. I am getting adjusted to the new work routine. So, I was calling to see if you wanted to meet for lunch tomorrow, before I go to work," he asked.

"Sure, sounds great. Where?"

"How about Serious Pie, on Virginia Street, say 12:30?", he asked.

I replied with a yes and we ended the call.

I turned around to see 6 eyes staring at me.

"Lucy you have some explaining to do," Emmett says.

"What, I met a guy on my way back from Forks, his name is Garrett, and we are meeting for lunch tomorrow," I say.

Rose walks to me and says, "Bella I am glad you aren't going to let what Edward did keep you down, but are you sure you want to date knowing you are pregnant?"

"Rose I am pregnant, not a nun. I can go out. Listen I am not going to hide my pregnancy and I plan to tell him tomorrow. I am not going to sit around for Edward. Yes, I will always love him. He is my soul, he completes me, but he ended it and I seriously don't see him returning. Garrett may turn out to be another loser, he may turn out to be another great friend, or he might be someone special in the foreseeable future. I will never know if I don't get out there," I tell her.

"Bella, we just don't want you and Bean hurt again, we love you.", Emmett tells me.

"Just make Garrett understand that if he does something to break your heart, I know a chief of police and I won't be afraid to make a call," Emmett says.

I nod and with that we are off. The space needle awaits.

Next day, I shower and dress in my favorite casual day outfit. My dark wash skinny jeans, black and white striped top with my mustard cardigan and my white converse shoes. I make sure to add some small gold earrings and long gold necklace. I head out to meet Garrett. I arrived just in time; I see Garrett waiting for me at the door.

"Bella, hi. Wow you look wonderful," he says while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, you look great yourself. Dressed for work?", I asked.

"Well I started work at a private practice not to far from here, but we sometimes do get called in to help at the hospital. Tonight, is my turn. I have to be there around 4 so I came ready.", he says.

We are seated and the hostess tells me our waiter will be with us in a bit, then she winked at me. Um ok weird. Garrett started laughing.

"Oh, my goodness, that is a first.", he says while containing his laughter.

"What?", I asked.

"Ok so not to sound stuck up but usually when I got out to restaurants, I get hit on by the hostesses and female wait staff. Tonight, is the first time that I didn't get hit on because the hostess hit on my date. That is just to funny.", he says.

I started laughing, I hadn't realized.

"Oh, wait till I tell Emmett this, it will make his day.", I say.

"Emmett?", he asked/

"Oh, he is the boyfriend of my roommate and my brother figure. He is this massive guy but the biggest teddy bear and such a practical joker. Most people see him and think, football player, and well he played in high school. However, he stuns them all when he says he was an education major, with a specialty in special elementary education.", I tell Garrett.

"Wow that is something.", he says.

"Listen Garrett, before this goes any further, I have to tell you something.", I say.

"Let me guess… married (I shake my head no), well we know you are straight, or you would have noticed the hottie hostess hitting on you (I laugh), mmm pregnant (I slowly nod). Wow ok, pregnant.", he says.

Ok this is it. He is going to bolt. He is going to make an excuse and hit the road. Good thing I told him now before I got to involved.

"Ok well thanks for a good laugh," I said as I got up.

"Wait, where you going? Don't leave. I am not running because you are pregnant. I mean it is a shock but its not a deal breaker. So, you are pregnant? I assume you aren't with the father or we wouldn't be here together, correct?", he asked.

"Yes, you are right. The father of the baby was my high school boyfriend who was getting a divorce. Long story short, he was getting a divorce, we got together. He then canceled the divorce proceedings and broke up with me in an email," I say.

"Wow, coward. So, what about the baby?", he asked.

"Well I have been trying to tell him, but he disconnected his phone and cancelled his email account immediately after he sent me the Dear Jane email.", I quietly tell him.

"So, he doesn't know," Garrett asked.

"Nope, but I am calling his parents after they return from their trip, and I hope they will help me get in contact with him," I say.

"Do you want him back?" he asks.

"No, he made his mind up about us, however I want him to know about the baby and then he can decide if he wants to be in the baby's life or not. If not then to sign away his rights so that we can find someone who will love us both," I tell him.

"Ok then, so graduation is this weekend. Then what do you have planned to do after?", he asked and just like that we move forward.

**Saturday**

Today is a day 4 years in the making; its graduation day. I got up nice and early to shower and get dressed. Rose and I went shopping Thursday to find some new dresses for today. I got myself a retro ruffled ruched wrap dress in burgundy color. Thanks to bean here I have developed a nice set of hips and well my books grew over night it seems. I managed to get some low heels, I mean come on, I am pregnant and a klutz, no way am I going to wear high heels. However, the dress does need some sort of heel.

I finish curling my hair and putting on some light makeup when I hear a knock on my door.

I go to answer to find my dad, Sue (his friend from the diner who I know he has a crush on), his best friend Billy and my childhood best friend Jake.

"Hey everyone, come in come in. I am just getting my purse," I say.

Everyone comes in and they offer their congratulations and offer hugs.

"Bella, sweetie, I wanted to give you this before your ceremony," my dad says as he hands me a velvet box. I open it to find the most beautiful pearl necklace and pearl drop earrings.

"Dad, you shouldn't have," I said.

"I didn't, they belong to Grandma Swan. She left them in her will for you to get either on your college graduation or wedding, which ever came first," he says.

My dad helps me put them on and I hug him. He has been my ultimate cheerleader in everything I have ever done. He was there with mom left, when grandma died, when Edward left both times, and now I know he will be there for me and bean.

"Thank you, daddy," I said choking back my tears.

"So, Bella, I got you a little something," Jake says while handing me a small bag. I pull it out and it's a small plush wolf and a small black onesie that says, "Ladies, my Uncle believes he is a Wolf, but he doesn't bite". I held it up for everyone to see and started laughing. I look at Jake and told him thank you. I know my dad told Billy, because those two gossips worse than the ladies' auxiliary group and well Billy can't keep a secret. I wouldn't be surprise if the whole reservation doesn't know by now.

We head out to the cars and make our way to the University. I kiss my family and make my way to the "S's". I put my cap and gown on, and we head in. I can't believe it's here already. I can't believe I am a college graduate, single and pregnant.

After the ceremony, I find my friends and their families, they are all together with my family. The Hales have reserved the private room at Canlis so we are heading there for our post-graduation dinner. It is a great night being with all my friends and family. The only thing missing was "him", I found myself looking out the window thinking about him. However, I didn't dwell on it for long. It was strange, today during the ceremony I felt like I was being watched, but then I figured of course you are being watched, your family are seeing you graduate. After dinner we are say our goodbyes and go our separate ways. Jasper is meeting with Alice and well Rose and Emmett are heading back to his place for a private celebration. I head home to relax and read.

I unlock the door and enter. I make sure to lock my door and make my way into my room, I undress and shower. I come out of the shower and I am about to get into bed to read a pregnancy book I got, when my phone beeps. Its Garrett, he was working tonight. A simple message, congratulations graduate. Lunch tomorrow? I respond with a yes and thank you. I put my phone down and hear a knock on my door. I make my way and check the peep hole. Nothing so I open it and look around. Hallway is empty. I am about to turn around and close the door when I look down and see a vase of the most beautiful flowers. The bouquet has purple hyacinths, and two other flowers that I have no idea of their names. I lift them up and see it addressed to me. I walk back in, locking the door before I head back to my room with them. I place them on my desk, and I grab the card. It's typed.

_"Congratulations, I am so proud of you._

_You looked radiant today"_

******Author's Note******

**I don't have a set schedule for this story. My husband is deployed so I have free time, however I am the only parent to six active children. So I will be writing during the day, in between breaks and typing at night when they all go to bed. Next chapter we will hear from Edward and learn maybe why he did what he did.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pushing Through

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters are owned by S. Meyer. The plot is all me.

This is from Edward's POV. This story is a B/E HEA however it is not going to be easy for them.

Edward's POV

I wipe my eyes as I close my dad's laptop. "Thank you, Mom, for making this possible," I tell her.

We are sitting at a Chicago café a few minutes away from the place I live with her. She is on a girl's weekend; Kate doesn't get along with my parents so when my parents decided to make the trip up here, she suddenly had a girl's weekend to go to. Mom puts her arm around me and asks me what happened, what led to where we are now. Why did I end the divorce she wants to know? Before I answer her, I look around to make sure no one is near our table that can hear our conversation. What I am about to tell her, I can't risk anyone knowing.

"Before, I tell you, were you able to do that delivery I asked you to do for me," I asked?

"Yes, before we flew out of Seattle, I placed the order and with the specific instructions, I also paid in cash so it can't be traced back to you," Mom tells me.

"Thank you, Mom, I didn't want her to think I forgot. I mean she won't know it's from me, but maybe if she does some research on the symbolisms of the flowers, she will know its from me. I know she probably hates me right now, heck I hate myself right now. I put her in danger, although even if I had waited till the divorce was finalized, I think she and I would have still been in danger. Doing things this way, at least she is safe, if I keep my distance. I don't care about myself, but I need her to stay safe. Mom, no matter what happens to me, please watch over her. Promise me that, please," I ask her pleading with her.

"Edward, please don't talk like that, you are scaring me. What happened? Why did you call your dad asking for help? Why is your dad meeting with your Uncle Marcus today? You know we don't associate much with him, even though we are family," mom asks me.

"Dad knows what is going on, I will tell you. But you must promise me you can't say anything to anyone," I tell her.

~~Conversation with Mom is flashback from the time they left for Chicago to current time~~

Kate is sitting in the car next to me, making this trip to Chicago. I served her with divorce papers while we were visiting our families during the school break. She flew to Forks to "talk" about it. After we spoke, she agreed our marriage was wrong. She knew from the beginning the only reason why we had gotten marriage so quickly was because she was pregnant from that one time we slept together, after I had broken up with Bella. However, she lost the baby early on. It was after the miscarriage our marriage because a battlefield, all we did was fight. The fighting led to her going out with friends and me studying late at the library, just to get away from her. Before we knew it, she had slept with someone else and I couldn't do it anymore. So, it was decided that since her things had been sent ahead to Chicago, we would drive up together, and make all the arrangements for her to move back home to her family in New York. On the trip to Chicago, I mentioned to her that I had seen Bella and that she and I are going to give our relationship another chance. She replied that she kind of figured that, she had never met Bella, but she knew of her. She mentioned that while she wasn't totally accepting of it, she wouldn't stand in the way. I thanked her and that was it. We arrived in Chicago and started making the plans to move her things back to her parents, the divorce was going though. I spoke to Bella everyday at first. Then I started noticing that Kate would try to hang around whenever I was on the phone with her, and I could tell she was trying to listen to what we were saying. So, from then on, I would call her every couple of days when either I was school, or she was out with a friend she made here. She started acting even more strange as the days went by, while asking little tidbits about Bella, like where she lived to what she was doing. I wouldn't answer her and that made her start getting madder and doing more desperate attempts to finding out information on Bella. She just knew the basics, her name was Bella, we graduated together, and she lived in Forks. However, it wouldn't be hard to find more information on her, she was the only Bella in our graduating class so finding things about her wouldn't be hard. One day I came home from school and noticed someone tried to break into my email account. They had tried my password so many times that it had locked me out. It took me awhile to unlock it, and then decided to change all the passwords. By then Mom I was afraid to even contact Bella. One day I arrived home early and I was heading to my room when I heard Kate with her new friend. She was asking her if the arrangements had been made. Her friend replied that yes, it was all confirmed. It was all set up for the day after the divorce is final. Her friend asked her, if she was sure that she wanted Bella taken care of, wouldn't it be better if it was Edward. Kate told her that it could be led back to her since they had just gotten a divorce. This way if Bella was taken care of, then Edward would never be happy. Edward would know he was to blame and him suffering would be enough. Kate's friend told her that thanks to one of the guys her dad employs, they were able to determine the best time and place to do it. They were cutting the break line to her vehicle.

~~End flashback~~

My mom gasped when I finished telling her what Kate was planning.

"But how could she pull that off, who would help her kill another person," my mom asks me?

"Mom, Kate's new friend is Irina Petrova, as is the Russian Mafia Princess," I tell her.

"I didn't know what to do, so I called Dad, hoping that maybe he can talk to Uncle Marcus and maybe figure out a way to keep all of us safe," I tell her.

"Edward, how did you get her to stay married," mom asked me.

"Well as unfortunate as it was, me getting sick once we arrived was perfect timing. She took care of me, I don't know what her agenda was, but regardless she stepped into the role of "perfect housewife". So, once I got better and I found out about her plan, I decided to try to convince her that I saw her in a whole different light and wanted to "give" our marriage another try. She bought it. However, she asked that I contact Bella and tell her that she and I were never going to happen. She sat next to me as I typed up the email to her. It shattered my heart knowing that I was breaking Bella's, but mom it had to be done. I must protect her. So, I came up with a lie that Kate and I slept together and that we were going to give it another try. I then didn't wait and deactivated my account. I knew Kate had already tried hacking into my email, I didn't need her to get in there and use any information she finds against me or Bella. I hate that I can't talk to her or see how. I am so grateful to dad's friend Allister who was able to connect a feed to the graduation for us to see her. She looked so beautiful as I knew she would and so proud at what she has accomplished. How I wish I could have been there to hug her and sweep her of up in the air with congratulations.," I tell my mom.

"Edward how long do you expect to keep this going? I mean are you going to stay married to Kate for the rest of your life and ruin any chance at being happy? What about Kate, can she really want to stay in a marriage that she knows isn't about love just to prove a point and say she won?" my mom asks.

"Mom, Kate doesn't care about love or being happy. To her having money is happy enough. I will stay married to her for as long as it takes," I tell her.

As I say that, I notice my dad walks in and followed by my Uncle Marcus.

"Edward, my boy, it's good to see you," my uncle tells me.

"Esme, my dear, you look like you haven't aged a bit, still beautiful as always," he tells my mom as he leans in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Marcus, you old flirt, haven't changed a bit. How is Dora doing?" my mom asks.

"Everyone is well, Dora said for you to call her, maybe you can get together before you leave. Now enough small talk. Edward your dad told me about your situation. I know Irina and her family. They aren't like our family. They don't play by the "no wives, no children, no female" rule. It's a free for all, they don't care and will do as they please. So unfortunately, me talking to Boris, the head of the family, won't do any good. If Irina wants to make her friend happy, she will make sure your Bella is out of the picture. The only good thing I can do is make sure Bella is safe by having one of my men, be her bodyguard without her knowing. Now when your dad contacted me last week, I immediately called up the son of our family's doctor. He is in the family, so he knows what is at stake. He knows about Bella and who she is. He has since befriended her and is gaining her trust. He reports to me and I will keep you updated on any information that I see as important. As of now, he says she is doing well and, she starts work at her friends' family company soon. However, there is a problem. According to my guy, Bella told him what happened with you and her. She mentioned that she had some rather very important news to share with you but hasn't been able to contact you. He told me that she responded to your email and has since been met with them returned. Now I know what is going on, and I am going to tell you because what he told me is going to make her more of target if this gets out. I need your promise you won't fly of the handle, can you do that," my uncle asks.

"Yes, I will remain calm. What is wrong? Is she sick, hurt; what?" I asked.

"Esme and Carlisle, same for you guys, I need you all to remain calm," he tells my mom and dad.

"Yes Marcus," they say.

"Alright, well my guy informed me that Bella is currently about to enter her 2nd trimester, with your child.," he says.

I am in mid sip of my coffee as those words come out of his mouth, "Excuse me, what did you say? Did you say that Bella is pregnant? Pregnant and I am not there? Mom?" I turn to look at my parents.

My dad and mom are both shocked and looking at my uncle like they couldn't believe what was just told to them.

"Yes, apparently she found out the day that you email her and has since been trying to get in contact with you. She even went to Forks, to talk to you Esme but you weren't there. According to my guy she wants you to be there for your child even if you don't want her anymore. She told him she knows what it is like to have one parent and wants better for him or her.," he says.

"Uncle, my baby, the next generation of our family is going to be born soon. Bella and this child are my life. So, I need this matter with Kate handled soon. Is there anything we can do," I asked him?

"The only thing we can do is have someone on Kate, following her around, and report back to me, maybe she screws up along the way and it will give us something to use against her," he says.

"Edward," my mom says

"Your dad and I can't turn our backs on her, she is going to need help. This is our grandchild.," mom tells me.

"I know, mom. I wouldn't expect you to. I just have to figure things out.," I tell her.

"Has your guy told you how she and the baby are doing," I ask my uncle.

"Yes, according to him, they are both healthy. He knows to keep up the friendship and to keep me updated. Does Kate know about who your family is?" he asks.

"No, she knows my dad has an uncle that we don't talk too much, but no idea who you are or what you do.," I tell him.

"Ok, you and she will be coming over to our place for dinner tomorrow night, along with your parents. Let her meet who your family is, this way she has an idea who or what she is dealing with.," he says.

"Yes Uncle," I tell him.

"Good I will see you all tomorrow. Now I must go, I am meeting your aunt and you know she hates it if I am late," he says.

My uncle leaves and my parents and I just sit there in silence. We are all still shocked with the news. I am happy that she is currently being taken care of, but I hate that I don't know what's going on. I grab my phone and hit the one number that might be able to help me.

_Ring ring_

"Hey, it's me," I say.

"Yes, I know you hate me, I hate myself too. But I need a favor.," I say into the phone.

"I know you don't owe me any favors, but it's not for me. Yes, it's for her. Yes, yes, I will explain everything that I can, but I can't over the phone. Can you fly out to Chicago and meet? Please. It concerns Bella and her safety. I need your help," I plead.

"Great thank you, there will be a ticket for you at the airport to fly out in two days," I tell him.

"Fine, two tickets. Just please don't mention this trip to anyone," I ask.

"Dad?" I tell him

"I am on it, I will purchase the tickets," he tells me as he starts typing into his phone.

I nod.

"Edward, what are you going to do now? There is a baby involved, what will happen if Kate finds out?" my mom asks.

"We have to make sure she doesn't," is all I say.

I grab my phone and make another call.

_Ring ring…_

"Edward, sweetheart, I am just about to enjoy a mimosa, what do you want?" Kate asks.

"Well Kate, my parents are in town and they called my Uncle to let him know they were visiting me. Well it's been some time since we have all seen each other so my uncle insisted on a family dinner, tomorrow night.," I tell her.

"Edward, I can't possibly be there, we aren't scheduled to return til the next day," she says.

"Kate, you don't know my uncle, it is not a request. You will be here tomorrow so we can go to this family dinner," I tell her.

"NO, I am having fun with my friends, now why should I go back early to mingle with "_your"_ family," she asks.

"Well my dear, its my Uncle Marcus, or as he is known as Marzo Massarelli," I reply.

"Marzo Massarelli?" she replies, and I hear a glass break and some whispers.

"Fine, I will be there.," and she hangs up.

"Well that got her attention, she will be here for the dinner.," I tell my parents.

"Well that is done, now about Bella and our grandchild. We cannot not be there, Edward, she is going to need help. She has Charlie, and her friends but she needs us. We can't turn our back on her," mom tells me.

I nod in agreement.

One way of another we will be there to help Bella and our child.

_Our child._

_I am going to be a dad._

~~~Meanwhile in Seattle~~~

Bella's POV

I decided to go walk to the grocery story, I was craving lots of cheese and pickles. I don't even like pickles, but apparently mini bell here loves them. Yuck, although once I saw them for some unknown reason, I got excited. Pregnancy go figure.

I paid for my items and I start making my way home.

I am about 3 blocks away when I hear boots behind me. I turn to look, and I see someone dodge into the alley. I start walking faster, as I reach into my purse for my mace. Dad always restocks my mace when I go visit. I can hear the boots behind me and as I stop at the intersection, some comes up from behind me and nudges me forward, pushing me off the curb. Thank goodness it wasn't a hard push, more of a stumble. I look at the person who pushed by me and as he passes, he turns to look at me. Dirty blond hair greased back into a low ponytail and he is wearing a leather jacket. He stops and looks at me. We make eye contact, and I am getting this creepy vibe from him. I am about to turn and walk the opposite way back to the store, when I hear "Bella!"

"Garrett, thank goodness.," I rush to him.

I turn to look back and the creepy ponytail guy is walking away.

~~~Authors Note~~~

Sorry this took some time to finish, I couldn't find the words to put this together. Not to mention my daughter had another Cross Country meet this weekend and my kids were off for Labor Day so it's been a hectic few days.

Now we know why Edward did what he did.

Who did Edward call for help?

We also know that Bella has a bodyguard, without her knowledge… hmmm any guesses who that can be? I will try to get the next chapter out soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Pushing Through

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters are owned by S. Meyer. The plot is all me.

This chapter will have Bella's POV, Charlie's POV, and Edward's

Bella POV

I am so relieved to see Garrett. The creepy ponytail guy just keeps walking away with his hands in his pockets and hunched forward. I run into his arms.

"Bella, are you ok? Who is that guy?" he asks.

"I don't know, it seemed like he was following me. I would pick up my pace and so would he. At one point I turned back and I saw him hide in an alley way. What was even more freaky was when we stopped at the crosswalk, he walks past me bumping into me and as he passed, we made eye contact, and there was something about his eyes. They had this creepy feeling behind them. I was about ready to turn back to the store when I heard you call my name," I tell him.

"It's ok, Bella. He is gone. Come on let's get home," he says to me.

We made our way home, as I am taking my jacket off, Garrett goes into the kitchen to get my snack of cheese and pickles ready. We sit and talk a bit more. It's nice to be able to talk to someone who doesn't have a history with Edward and me. I love my friends, but I feel like a part of them are torn between Edward and me. They aren't happy with what happened between us, but they also think I should fly out to Chicago and tell him about the baby. Like I can do that. I have no idea where he moved to. My best chance is to talk to Esme. I am sure she will be able to help me. I know Edward has an uncle in Chicago, Marcus I believe was his name, but they aren't close. His uncle is involved in some questionable deals. I have no idea what exactly. Edward didn't like to talk about them, he would just tell me that even though they rarely saw each other, that they were family through and through. He said that no matter what business they were involved in that his uncle would be one you could count on. I have met his cousin, she I love. She has this "I don't take crap" attitude that rivals Rosalie's.

Garrett and I hang out and watch past episodes of NCIS. Wow Ziva is alive. She was always my favorite character. She had a baby with DiNozzo, and it was so sad she died before she got to tell him. It's getting late, so Garrett says his goodbyes and heads out. I lock up and make my way to my room. I start to get undressed and as I stand in front of the mirror in my room, I see a small bump starting to form. I turn to my side and I run my hands over my teeny bump. Tears start to form, and I try to stop them. But no success. I slide my pajamas on, and I go to my bed, I sit, and I open the drawer to my nightstand and as it opens, I see Edwards face. It is staring right at me. It's a picture I took of him on my phone a few weeks before he left. He was laughing at a joke I had just said. It was one of my favorite pictures. I got it framed after he left, and I kept it by my bed. After the whole thing came to an end, I couldn't handle seeing his face first thing in the morning, but I couldn't toss it either. So, I simply put it in the drawer. Yet every night before I turn the light off, I open it and stare at his beautiful smile, then I simply close the drawer and go to bed. Tonight, is the first time I lift it out of the drawer and bring it close to me.

"Edward, I am getting a bump," I tell the picture.

"I wonder if baby will look like you and be a klutz like me, or look like me and be a pianist like you?" I say.

"I want to hate you. I want to have nothing to do with you ever again. But I can't hate you. I can't stop loving you. I can't ever say I want nothing to do with you again. I am tied to you for the rest of our lives, whether you know or not. This baby, this precious little person growing inside of me is a part of you and me. The best part of you grows inside me. I will always love you Edward. You were my first love. I hope you find the happiness you are so looking for. I know this baby will be my happiness. Goodbye.," I tell the picture as I wipe the tears away from my face. I then get off my bed and make my way into my closet. I find the box marked "The Past" and I see his face one last time, kiss the picture and place it in the box. I know I will never get his face out of mind and I know the way my luck is, that baby bell here will end up looking like daddy, so I will have a reminder of Edward.

I walk out of the closet and head back to my bed. I get under the covers and close my eyes.

Charlie's POV

I am sitting in my living room with Billy and Jacob. We are watching SportsCenter, when the phone rings.

"Hello," I say.

Great it's that little prick that got Bella pregnant.

"You have some nerve calling me, you aren't on my list of people I like," I say into the phone.

Jacob and Billy are staring at me, and I grab the note pad near me and write "EDWARD". Jacob scribbles _speaker,_ so I do.

"A favor, you want me to do you a favor. Why? You are the least person I will do a favor for after what you have done to my Bells," I angrily tell him

"What do you mean the favor is not for you, if not for you then who?" I ask.

"Bella?" I ask. At this point Jacob is scribbling away on the pad, _tell him fine but I am coming with you._

"Fine, I will come to you and talk. Now let me make this clear, I am only coming because you say it's a matter of Bella's safety. I am helping HER not you. I won't do anything for you. No make it two tickets, Jacob is coming with me.," I say and then hang up the phone.

I leave Jacob and Billy in the living room staring at one another while I go to the kitchen and grab a beer. What exactly is going on with Bella that has Prickward calling me. Me, who owns shotguns and knows how to hide a body. It must be a matter of life and death to have him call me. But I still don't like the guy. I stare at my work belt that is hanging by the door, hmm I wonder if my badge will allow me to take my gun in the plane with me, I think.

"You aren't taking the gun with you Charlie," Billy says as he wheels into the living room.

"Ah come on just to scare the prick. He got Bells pregnant," I tell Billy.

"Yes, he did, but I think you need to remember that Bella is going to need you around. So, don't go doing anything to get your arrested for. Besides if something happens to you, do you really think Bella will take the young Swan fishing?" he says jokingly.

I grimace at that thought. "Ok fine, you are right. Besides I have Jake, Edward was always afraid of him and his little gang of friends. By the way we need to make sure the baby crib is finished.," I tell him.

"Charlie, don't you worry. Baby Swan is going to be the most spoiled little pale face on this side of the reservation. Sue and the ladies are knitting so many baby blankets and booties, that yarn is exploding out of their house. The boys are so excited that Bella is having a baby. You know the boys all see her has a sister, so they are going all out. Sam and Paul are making a rocking horse, aside from the crib you and I are working on. All will be fine. Now what do you think is so bad that has Edward calling you?" he tells me.

"Your guess is as good as mine. But I will find out this weekend." I tell him

Now to call Bella and tell her I will be going fishing this weekend.

Edward's POV

My parents spent the next hour discussing how we were going to be there to help Bella. I know that until this whole thing with Kate was taken care of, that I couldn't be in touch with her or be around. But as far as we were concern only Bella was being watched. Yet that proved difficult to say the least. Bella being watched meant my mom wouldn't be able to visit her. We also can't let Bella know that we know already, we must wait for Bella to come to my mom and tell her. This whole situation is so frustrating, I run my hands through my hair giving it a tug.

"Edward, sweetie, stop that. If you keep doing that you will go bald before your child is born," mom tells me.

"Mom we have to make sure Kate does not find out about the baby. If she were to find out that Bella is having our child, who knows what she would do," I tell her.

"Edward, I know. Let's talk to Charlie and see what all of us together can come up with," mom says.

"Esme, it might be best to move away from Forks for the time being," Dad starts to say.

"Carlisle bite your tongue; we are not moving. That little tart already has my son abandoning his child. I will not abandon MY grandchild," she angrily tells my dad.

"Love think about it, if we move then Bella will be safer," dad says.

"Safer, really Carlisle. Just what planet do you live on. Bella will be safer with us. Period end of discussion. She will be safer in Forks where we can see to her safety ourselves. Between us, Charlie, Jacob and his pack of brothers; Bella and our grandchild will be fine. Heck you can even ask Marcus to send us some family members to help us. They can be visiting, and live in the cottage behind our house," mom says.

Mom makes sense. Having Bella in Forks would be wise. Besides, Kate will never visit my mom and dad, she despises Forks. Says every time she is there the old ladies at the grocery story always tell her _"She isn't right for their town"_.

"Mom that sounds like a great idea, just one major problem that you overlooked," I say.

"Oh, yea dear and what's that?" mom asks with a smug look on her face.

"You forgot that the mother of your grandchild is the most stubborn female on the face of the earth, so how are you going to convince her basically uproot her life in Seattle to move back to Forks?" I say with my arms crossed. "Answer me that one Great Kenobi," I tell mom.

"Oh, dear boy, you have forgotten one little detail," she says.

"Really, what?" I ask.

"Your child, sweetie. Bella just might be the most stubborn female every. But that will also make her the most determined mother ever. Ever hear the saying, "Don't mess with mama cub". Well Bella will see things our way sweetie, she is a mom and she will protect her cub," mom says.

"Esme, you mean we should tell Bella what is going on," Dad asks.

"Of course, sweetie. It was one thing breaking her heart to keep her safe and staying quiet about it for her safety. However now there is an innocent baby in the mix. She must know. She must know the danger to not only her but to the baby. You can't keep this from her," she says.

"I don't know mom. Maybe there is another way," I say.

"Men always so clueless. Trust me dears," she says before lifting her coffee to her lips.

My parents head out shortly after. They say will be at our place about an hour before we head to Marcus' house. I leave a tip and make my way home.

It's almost midnight and I am lying in bed, contemplating what my mom told me earlier. Is it best to tell Bella? Should I involve her in this, or do I keep her far away from all this. What if we can't take care of this situation with Kate quickly and months or even years go by. What then? If I don't tell Bella and she finds out some other way, she will make it to where I never have any more kids. But if I tell Bella and she knows her life and the life of our child is in danger, that might drive her further away from me. Can I do that?

It's strange, just as that thought crossed my mind about; I suddenly felt my heart break. I felt like I had lost Bella for good and I couldn't breathe. I got up out of bed and head to the window and looked up to the stars. I closed my eyes and silently while trying to calm my breathing said out loud "I am sorry my love, I have to do what is right by you. Forgive me?". My breathing controls itself and I head back to my dresser and grab my wallet. I open it and behind the picture of my parents is a small picture of Bella, back in high school, and she was laying in our meadow with the flowers around her. It's my favorite picture of her. I stare at it and whisper "This will keep you and our child safe my love." As those words leave my mouth, I feel the tears fall down my face. I feel like my life will never be complete again, like I have lost her for good. I kiss the picture and place it back in my wallet and head to bed.

***Next Morning***

I am sitting at the kitchen table having my morning coffee looking off into space, when the door opens.

"Eddie!," Kate says.

Gosh I really hate that nickname.

"Eddie, where are you?" she asks as she enters the kitchen. "Oh, there you are. Yesterday after we hung up, Irina and I went shopping. Irina says I have to dress a certain way to meet your uncle," she says.

"Kate, just dress nicely. My uncle and aunt don't care about that. Just wear a nice outfit and all will be fine," I tell her.

"Nonsense, Irina says your Uncle is a very important person. Why didn't you ever tell me this? I mean we are living in this crappy 2-bedroom place, when your family has the means to provide me with something fit for the queen I AM," she says.

"Kate, I told you before and I will tell you again. We don't see my aunt and uncle often. I earn my own way, as did my dad. This is our life," I tell her while putting my mug down on the table.

"Whatever Edward. I deserve so much more, and I will get what I deserve," she says while grabbing her bags and heading to her room.

"I have a hair appointment with Irina in an hour. I will be back with plenty of time to go to your uncle's house. Are you mom and dad going too?" she asks.

"Yes Kate, it is a family dinner. FAMILY! So, they will most definitely be there," I say.

"Great, yay Esme will be there," she says as she rolls her eyes and head out.

My parents are just about to arrive. Kate arrived about an hour before looking very un-Kate. Her strawberry hair was dyed brown and she had it up in the fanciest updo ever.

"Kate why did you dye your hair brown?" I ask.

"Eddiekins, your family is Italian. I want to show them I fit in. That I belong in this family," she says.

Someone let the hair color seep into her brain cells. If only she knew that with my family, it isn't about looks that makes your one of them. But blood and how you treat one another. I can't wait till she meets my aunt and cousin. They will eat her alive. My cousin has met Bella a couple of times and loves her.

My parents arrived; I go to let them in.

"Hello dear," my mom says as she kisses me on the cheek.

"Edward," my dad says "Are you guys ready? You know Marcus doesn't like us to be late," he says.

"Esme, darling how are you," Kate says with her fake tone as she tries to give my mom a kiss.

"Cut the crap Kate, you don't like me so don't even try to act nice," mom says.

"Esme, you best be starting to treat me nicer. I have friends who are very influential here in Chicago," Kate says.

Did she just threaten my mom?

"Kate, I wouldn't go around broadcasting who your influential friends are. You never know if your announcements will be heard by the wrong people," my mom says smiling.

Kate rolls her eyes and makes her way to the door to leave. We all follow and head out to Marcus' house. As we pull up, you can see Kate's eyes get bigger as she sees the size of my uncle's house. My uncle's house is this huge old Victorian house, with a half circle driveway. We get out and make our way up to the house. My dad knocks and as it's opened, Kate pushes past us and announces loudly, "oh Eddiekins look we are finally home." At that moment the person who opened the door makes herself known, "Excuse me this is not your home."

Kate stares at the light brown hair female who opened the door, looks her up and down and says, "Edward, your uncle needs to make sure his staff is dressed appropriately to greet guests."

I turn to look at the girl, who is barefooted, wearing torn jeans, with a Chicago University sweat suit, and had her hair up in a messy bun with glasses. I smile and say, "Hello cousin."

I look to Kate and said, "Kate this is my favorite cousin Tanya."

Tanya stares at Kate and smirks. "Well Katie, is it? Welcome to MY house. I am sure we will be great friends."

Tanya turns to close the door. This is going to be an interesting dinner.

***Authors Note***

Next chapter will be the family dinner. Will Tanya put Kate in her place?

Also, Charlie and Jacob arrive in Chicago.

See you all then.


	6. Chapter 6

Pushing Through

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters are owned by S. Meyer. The plot is all me.

This chapter has Edwards POV, Kates POV, Irina's POV, and some Bella's

Edwards POV

"Oh sweetie, it's Kate, not Katie," Kate tells my cousin.

Tanya looks Kate up and down while pushing her lips together into a straight line, "no no I am right, it's Katie, because you look like a kid, with your bad hair job and 10 lbs. of clown makeup".

"Tanya, sweetie, how are you?" my mom asks.

"I am good Aunt Esme, and you Uncle, how are things with you? When are we going to have a rematch at the range? I have been practicing my up-close shooting and my knife throwing. I have to be prepared for any thing that might find themselves across from my table," Tanya says while staring at Kate.

"Why would you need to practice Tanya," Kate asks while looking around the house.

Seriously did she not get the meaning behind the comments.

"Esme, Carlisle, and my sweetie, Edward, how are you doing," my aunt gushes as she comes to hugs us. We introduce her to Kate and Kate goes to hug my aunt, when my aunt offers her a handshake. You can see that didn't sit well with Kate but hey what are you going to do, she accepts that handshake. In my family we hug family, we give handshakes to business associates or acquaintances. Ignoring the attempted hug by Kate was not a good sign. This is going to be fun.

My aunt ushers us to living room and we sit and talk. She tells us that my Uncle is in the office finishing up a call and will be out shortly.

We talk about family affairs, and how work is going for my parents. The whole-time ignoring Kate, Kate is sitting there fuming in her seat. She doesn't like being ignored. My aunt is about to ask how I am doing when my uncle walks in.

"Carlisle, Esme great to see you all again. Edward my boy, you must be Kate. I have heard so much about you," my uncle says.

Kate automatically gets up and rushes to shake my uncles' hand, "Uncle I am so pleased to meet you. I am sure everything you heard about me is lies, really"

"Excuse me Kate, it is Marcus, not Uncle. I am Edward's Uncle, not yours. You have to earn that right to call me Uncle, and I am sure everything I have heard about you is correct," Uncle tells her.

We make more small talk before we are called to dinner.

My uncle sits at the head of the table and my aunt sits at the other end. My mom and Dad sit on one side with Tanya sitting next to my dad. I sit across from my Dad and Kate sits across from Tanya.

While we wait for the meal to be brought out, Kate decides to try to make small talk with my aunt. "Aunt, I love your house. It is so big and beautiful," she says.

"Thank you, Kate. It's been in our family since Marcus' family came from Italy," she replies.

My aunt's server comes out and starts to give everyone a bowl of Hearty Italian Soup, my family love Italian food. I mean who doesn't right?

A bowl is placed in front of Kate, Kate looks at it and turns to the server and has the nerve to say, "Take this back, I don't eat meat. Didn't you realize who I am?"

"Excuse ME? Who are you to talk to my staff that way?" my uncles says with his raised voice.

"Sophia, excuse my nephew's wife, she doesn't understand the word manners. Please take her bowl back and tell them to proceed as schedule," my uncle tells the server.

"Marcus she is the help, she should know to be ready for guests who have diet restrictions and," Kate starts to say but doesn't get to finish because a knife lands right in front of her. I look up and see my cousin Tanya red faced and with her hand extended. 

"Excuse me, who do you think you are coming into my house and disrespecting my father and mother. You maybe my cousin's wife, but you are nothing more then a puttana who is forcing her husband to remain married to her. You are no one special and don't sit there and act like you are," Tanya harshly tells Kate.

I look at Kate and she is starring right back at her. "How dare you talk to me like that. Do you know who my friends are," she responds.

"Oh, I know who your friends are. Do you know who your friends are, is the question. I grew up with your so-called friends. I KNOW your friends. So, don't sit there and try to threaten me. If anyone should be worried, is you. You think because you are married to my cousin that that makes you someone special. Someone of importance. Newsflash idiota, you are a no one in our word, a common wannabe who," Tanya says before being interrupted.

"Enough! Tanya Tesoro calm down. Kate, my daughter is right. Before you start proclaiming who your friends are, maybe you should look deeper into your friends. You are my nephew's wife. You have no status in our world or in our lifestyle. Don't come into our house thinking you can play with the adults when you have no idea what the game is. Now you can sit there and shut your mouth and eat what we offer, or you are free to leave. The door is there. Now let's enjoy our meal," my uncle says.

I glance across from me and see my mom with a smirk, my dad with his arms crossed and has an amused face, and my cousin Tanya making a gesture with her arm to Kate, signaling that she is free to go. I turn to look at Kate, and she looks at me and says, "Are you going to say anything?"

"Why yes, I am. Auntie, do you have some of that wonderful wine from the last time we visited," I ask.

"Why I never," Kate says while throwing her napkin down on the table, stands and makes her way to the door. We hear a slam, and just like that our evening got so much more pleasant.

Kate's POV

I can't believe that dinner, how rude can that family be? I will show them. I am a someone and my friends think I am important. I grab my phone out of my bag and make a call "Hey it's me, no dinner was awful. I am coming over" I say into my phone before hanging up and getting in the car.

Irina's POV

"Kate is coming over," I tell my husband. "She isn't happy."

"When is she ever. Irina why do you keep her around. She is a spoiled brat, who thinks she is the supreme queen," my husband asks me.

"Daddy wants me to keep her around, he thinks she can be of good use. I don't know what he thinks he can get out of her; I mean she is married to a family member who isn't involved in our lifestyle. So, what information can she get?" I reply.

"Are you really keeping tabs on the mistress of her husband with the intent to kill her," he tells me.

"Well I do have someone who is keeping a close eye on her. But I am not doing it for Kate's benefit, more for mine. Can you imagine what Marcus would do for the love of his nephew? Kate is just a pawn; I keep her happy in a way to get closer to that family. But honestly, she is starting to get on my nerves also, "I say.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"Hello? What news do you have for me?"

"What do you mean, you haven't been able to get close to her?"

"I don't care if you have to be all sweet and sunshine with her friend, I need you to get close to her. What?"

"Really, pregnant, now that is useful. Are you sure?"

"Great get close to her, keep me updated. Love you too Cousin Alice."

I hang up the phone and turn to my husband. "Well my love it looks like the next generation of Massarelli's is due in a few months," I tell him.

"Irina, please think about what you are doing here. This is a pregnant woman and her child. You are on dangerous territory here. You know the rules of our lifestyle," he tells me.

"Oh posh, my father doesn't follow those rules and you know it. But I am not going to hurt the girl or her bastard of a child. But Kate doesn't need to know that," I say.

My husband is shaking his head, "Just be careful my love. The Massarelli's are very passionate about their families. Even if Edward isn't in the family, he is still blood. Which makes this baby, blood and the future to their line," he says.

"I know," I reply.

Bella's POV

I decided to eat my leftover lasagna from the night before and watch one of my favorite movies. Just as I am lifting the fork to my mouth, I hear…

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

I look over and see it's Jas. I decide to put him on speaker because let's face it, I am pregnant and very hungry.

_(italic is Jasper)_

"Hi Jasper, how are you," I answer.

"_I am good Bells, you?"_

"No, I am good, just eating some leftovers and watching Water for Elephants," I tell him.

"_Really, Water for Elephants, that movie is so lame," he says._

"Hey now no bashing my movie. So, what's new," I ask?

"_Well Alice wants to get to know you better. I am always talking about you and everyone," he says._

"Oh really, she does. Well I think it will be nice to get to know your new girlfriend," I reply.

"_How about this weekend? That is if you aren't going down to see Charlie?" he asks._

"Yeah, I am free this weekend. How about you all come over and I cook us dinner. No, I am not going to Forks this weekend. My dad called me earlier, he is going fishing with Billy and Jake," I answer him.

"_Sounds great. Will you text Em and Rose about it? I will let you go. See you this weekend," he replies._

"Great tell Alice, I can't wait to meet her also. I will text Em and Rose about dinner. Bye Jas," I hang up and go back to watching my movie and dream about my Edward. The main actor reminds me so much of my Edward. It's the hair. Gosh I miss that hair.

~~Author's note~~~

So that was dinner with the family. I think it went well.

It wasn't James after all that was following Bella, it's Alice. Poor Jasper. Next chapter Charlie and Jake arrive in the windy city. Will Charlie sneak his gun in his bag or not?

Sorry it's been awhile. I was sick, then the kids, then I started following into a small depression. This may be our 6 military separation but it's never any easier. Not mention I have been constantly on the go with activities. Great news my husband will be home on leave in a couple of weeks, so we are all very excited.


End file.
